Plot of Doom for 4kids
by Alex Tsukino
Summary: one-shot. Everyone hates 4kids. So, Why can't we destory them? Because people like Alex Tsukino and Fang Kinuta can't agree on anything or stop their Rebellion members from killing each other! Now includes a funny bonus story.
1. The plot is not even started

Alex: "kay, this is what happens when I get bored during the holidays!. I Don't own Any of said Shows. But, I so wish I did!"

Fang: "Your such a dreamer and a bad intro writer!" *appears out of no where*

Alex: "How the hell did You get here!" *Jaw drops*

Fang: "tisk, tisk, such language for an Angel."

Alex: "Leave now you're ruining my intro!"

Fang: *****looks at her in disbelief* "I'm saving it."

Alex: "LEAVE!"

Fang: "Make me."*Smirking*

Alex:*Creates flaming swords*

Fang: *creates shadow sword * "Bring it."

* * *

Plot of doom for 4kids Ch. 1 Plots is…. Not even started

*Dark room. suddenly light turns on revealing Alex Tsukino and Fang Kinuta*

Alex: "you all know why you're here" *says to people hidden in the darkness*

Fang: "Because we hate this Group of people!!" *points to 4kids logo* "This thing has ruin all the great anime out there! Censoring everything!!! Changing names! Making everything about friendship-"

Anzu: "friendship yeah!"

Everyone else: "shut up friendship bitch!"

Fang: "Making it so you can't kill anyone! No cursing-"*continues*

Alex: "Fang?" *sweatdrop* "Save it for the enemy."

Fang: "trust me I don't need to."

Alex: "anyway, we shall take down them using each of your skills and extreme improvising!"

Fang: "basically we're making it up as we go along''

Alex: "we shall now assign group commanders and give them their code names."

*Hand is raised*

Alex: "Yes, Jounichi?"

Jounichi: "Do you have code names?"

Fang: "yeah, I'm Dark one and Allie's Angel Girl."

Yugi: " Not very original."

Fang: "shove it Shortie!"

Alex: "we making up as we go along! Jeez, I haven't even set up the command center yet! Or decide who's going to lead the groups. Or what we're going to do to foil 4kids!"

Yugi: *Whispers to Ryou* "we're aren't going to succeed."

Bloom: "shut up! We will!"

Marik: "Why are you guys here!"* points to Winx Club characters*"you aren't anime!"

Ryuta: "Marik has a point."

Yami: "Who the hell are you?!" *points at weird group*

Alex: "they're from Dinosaur King the anime before yours on 4Kids, can we move on?"

Bakura:" No! We can Accept The Dino Dorks!-"

Dinosaur King characters: "Hey!"

Ryou: "but, not the Fairies and their boyfriends!" *points to winx club*

Fang: "why not?!" *has plans of explosion in head*

Honda: "they aren't Japanese! They're Italain!"

Brandon: "That's true! But, They are screwing up our show too!"

Aisha: "they changed my name to Layla for no reason!"

Fang: "shut up, Layla!"

Aisha: "My name is Aisha!"

Sonic the hedgehog: "whatever!"

Kamen Rider Ryuki: "Came we move on,Please!"

Shadow the hedgehog: "Who the hell are you?"* Points to 13 people in stupid costumes*

Alex: "can we stop saying 'who the hell are you?'"

Kamen Rider Femme: "We're the Kamen Riders from Kamen Rider Ryuki"

Stella: "Never heard of you."

Kamen Rider Zolda: "Doesn't matter if you did! We are going to destroy 4kids! I'm far from the con man they made be in there English show!"

Alex: "4kids created an English version of there for their channel. Kinda like they did for the Super Sentai"

Anzu: "you mean the power Rangers?"

Fang: "Do not speak that cursed name in my home!" *Grads Anzu by collar*

Kamen Rider Raia: "Hey I got a date with my girl in about 10 minutes, so can we finish this later?"

Kaiba: "I have a company to get back to." *Bored expression on face*

Mokuba: "Yeah!"

Everyone: "Shut up Mokuba!"

Techna: "also we got exams tomorrow" *motions of Winx Characters*

Rex:"your welcome to leave and never come back!"

Musa: "You Know what…"

*Argument starts. Soon Becomes all out brawl excluding only Alex and ,surprisingly, Fang*

Fang: "**SILENCE!!!**" *Everyone stops"

Alex: "Save it for the enemy People!"

Fang: "Nay they can keep doing that…"*holds up box of explosives * "but, Me, Marik, and Bakura made plans to go blow up Krad's house! Next meeting Friday at 7pm! Nice job everyone!"* leaves with Marik, and Bakura following her like ducklings, moonshine and Fireworks in their hands*

Alex:*Watches them leave. 'Her I'm going to have to bail her out later' sense tingling. Turns to talk to the others* "anyway…."*sweatdrop appears on head as she found they were all gone * "Fang promised I could dismiss the meeting…" *sighs as she walked boredly knowing she would be paying Fang's bail in about 3 hours *

* * *

Fang: "I won!" *Holds broken shadow sword in hand *

Alex:*giant bump on head* "she cheated."

Fang: "Screw the rules I have money!" *Leaves humming happily*

Alex: "Review please."


	2. A bonus I found!

REVENGE ON YOUTUBE:

PART 1….of many….Maybe

Fang: *drags in Tea by her leash* "Unfortunately, due to _mysterious _loss of a voice-box, our little prisoner (aka the Friendship Bitch) will not be doing the disclaimer today…instead we have summoned McJROTC!" *points to random guy in marine fatigues and military Mohawk, carrying machine guns, grenades, and other various weapons*

McJROTC: *lights a Cuban cigar and takes a puff, exhaling slowly* "…I don't know how I got here…I don't know what's happening…But I don't think they own anything…Or something of that sort…'Cause this one time, I can't recall when or where, but slitting throats when I suddenly realized that they didn't own anything…I don't know what it is about the smell of blood, but gives me a b-"

*random helicopter appears right outside window*

McJROTC: *takes another puff and exhales with a smirk* "…Seems they found me…Again…"

Alex: *walks into room in nightclothes, rubbing her eyes sleepily* "What's all the racket abou-"

McJROTC: *pulls out an M-60 and jumps out the window with a battle cry, firing at the helicopter*

Fang: "YEAH! Bye McJROTC! See you later."

Alex: 0.0 *staring wide eyed at the broken window* "…Um…first of all…did he just jump out of a window six stories up?"

Fang: *having fun letting Tea run, only to yank her back and give her whiplash* "Yeah. Why?"

Alex: 0.0 "Never mind…hey! Wait, are you doing a disclaimer?!"

Fang: "Maaa~aaayyybe…"

Alex: *blinks* "Again, nevermind. On with the story."

* * *

...ten o'clock, Tsukino residence...

Alex: *sleeping soundly*

"BBBBRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG!"

Alex: *grabs her phone* "Ugh. This is Alex. Who is this?"

Fang: 'Hey, Alex. I need a favor.'

Alex: *Thinking: Fang. Figures who else would call me in the middle of the night* "What?"

Fang: ''Come to the base. I will tell you there." *click*

Alex: *sets the phone down, gets dressed, and begins her flight to the abandoned old castle*

...about 20 minutes later. At the castle...

Alex: *bangs on the large wooden doors*

Fang: *snatches one of the doors open and pulls her friend inside* "I. Am. Pissed."

Alex: "uh...why?"

Fang: *leads Alex into one of the large living rooms and pushes her into a comfy old chair* "Here." *hands Alex her laptop*

Alex: *looks at the five tabs on the screen, each has a YouTube logo* "Okay. Did you hear something disturbing on YouTube?"*looks at here like she was crazier*

Fang: *clicks on a tab and starts to play the video* "It's what I DIDNT hear that pisses me off!"

Alex: "...there's no sound" *clicks on the remaining four tabs and plays the videos* "There's no sound on any of them!"

Fang: "Exactly! YouTube removed the best songs from some of the BEST anime amv's!"

Alex: "They must be stopped!"(Alex loves youtube)

Fang: "That's why I called you. I want you to help me get revenge on YouTube." *holds out her hand* "You in?"

Alex: *grabs her hand and pulls herself up* "Definitely!" *pauses* "How exactly do we plan on getting our revenge?"

Fang: *grins* "I know where YouTube lives. I'm having some people meet us there. C'mon!" *shifts into a large, dark silver flying fox bat then flies into a door*

Alex: *sweat drops and sighs* "Fang."*opens the large doors and lets her friend out, then closes the door and spreads her wings* "wait up!" *flies after her friend*

...at YouTube's house...

Alex: *lands and looks around to find two frighteningly familiar Yu-Gi-Oh characters waiting* "Hi, Marik. Hi, Akefia." *she waves at the yami's*

Fang: *flutters over and lands on Akefia's shoulder* 'Are the others here, yet?'

Y. Marik: "Not ye- Never mind. Here they come." *points to approaching shadows*

*Paine, Rikku, Dark, Satoshi, Sasuke, Sakura, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi walk up, each carrying a box*

Alex: *looks at her friend confused* "What are they doing here?"

Dark: "We were tired of having our amv's and videos ruined by YouTube."

Sakura: "So, we were all more than happy to come when Fang called us."

Fang: 'So, what all do we have?'

Odd: *goes through and inventories the boxes' contents* "We have about 15 rolls of toilet paper, lots of spray paint in different colors, paintball guns, some old wash rags, a few lighters, bottle rockets, and other stuff."

Marik: "And we brought moonshine. Mind if I have the rags and two lighters?"

Yumi: "Sure." *hands over the requested items*

Fang: 'Sasuke and Sakura can toilet paper the yard and house. They can use their ninja skills to do crazy things and patterns with the tissue.'

Sakura: "Roger!" *grabs two rolls and jumps to the trees*

Sasuke: "Fine. But I call dibs on tp-ing the house itself." *grabs a few rolls and jumps onto the house*

Odd: "Ulrich, Yumi, and I can use the paintball guns!" *passes the guns to his friends, and takes one for himself*

Ulrich: "Heheh. This is gonna be good!" *loads the paintballs into the gun*

Paine: "Well, me and Rikku can do grafitti." *picks out a few cans for Rikku and herself, then looks at Dark* "Wanna help?"

Dark: "Gladly!" *picks up a can of purple and a can of red*

Alex: *looks at her friend and the two yamis, who were sitting in a circle putting strips of rags into the jars of moonshine* "And what are you three gonna do?"

Akefia: "We are going to prepare for the finale!"

Fang: *was mostly herself, except for a large pair of bat wings* "Yeah. The 'Big Blowout' at the end."

Alex: "O-kay, Well, I'm gonna go knock out a few windows with the bottle rockets." *walks off*

...20 minutes later...

Fang: *looks at the disaster zone that was previousley a nice residence* "Is everyone satisfied with their work?"

Everyone but the two yamis: "YEAH!"

Akefia: "Well, then its time for the big finale!" *reveals a few dozen molotov coctails*

Marik: "Can we start now?"

Alex: "Yeah. Have at it."

Akefia and : *assault the house with the explosives*

Fang: *grabs a few coctails and a lighter, then flies above the house* "BOMBS AWAY!" *lights the rags and begins the air raid*

...10 minutes later...

*the house and yard are completely ablaze, while the group watches from the road*

Yumi: "Wow. Its so pretty!"

Dark: "Yeah. And it serves YouTube right!"

*police sirens wail in the distance, approaching fast*

Fang: "Crap! The cops!" *attempts to fly away, but is slammed back down by a giant net that covered the group*

Cop 1: "Heheh. We caught you kids red handed! You all are in some SERIOUS trouble! I'm taking you all downtown."

...In the holding cells later that night...

Alex: *sits on a bench in hand and foot cuffs beside her friend*"Fang?"

Fang: *looks at her friend, excitement still in her eyes* "Yeah?"

Alex: *looks at her friend grinning* "That. Was. AWESOME!"

Fang: *grins* 'Definitely!" *turns to yell to the rest of the group that was confined in the other cells* "Did everyone have a good time?!"

Everyone: "HELL YEAH!" *busts into laughter*

Fang: *bursts out laughing, joining the others in their victorious and happy uproar*

*that night, the jail was the noisiest building in town, the friendly joking and happy laughter sounding through the town…with occasional explosions*

…... END?...

* * *

Alex: *plops down next to Fang, glaring* "…I'm still mad about your getting me thrown in jail."

Fang: *points to Tea* "The Friendship bitch did it!"

Tea: *having unfortunately regained her voice box and _FULL _usage of it* "What?! I wasn't even _there!_ I thought you were my friend!" *latches onto Fang's arm in the _Vicegrip of Friendship_.


	3. Part 2 of bonus!

Alex: I own nothing.

* * *

PART 2!

...the next morning, in the holding area...  
*everyone has broken out of their restraints and are aleep in Fang and Alex's cell* *Sakura was asleep against Sasuke's left shoulder on a bench, Odd and Ulrich were sitting asleep back to back on the floor, Paine and Rikku were piled up with Yumi and Alex sitting asleep and leaning on each other's shoulders on the other bench, Dark was passed out in a chair, Akefia leaned against Yumi's leg, Dark leaned against Paine's leg, and leaned against Alex's. Fang was nowhere to be seen*

Guy Guard: *opens the door and walks in to find the prisoners passed out* "Hey! Everyone WAKE UP!" *clangs his baton against the bars*

Rikku: *cuddles into Paine's back and mumbles* "...don'wanna (don't wanna)..."

Lady Guard: *walks in and stands with her hand on her hip* "You heard him! Up, up, up!"

Sasuke: *groans* "Shut up, lady..."

Alex: *yawns and kicks her legs out of habit*

Y. Marik: *falls onto his side* "Ow!"

Alex: "Sorry."

Lady Guard: *throws cold water on the group and everyone jolts awake*

*everyone stands up and looks around*

Odd: "Guess we fell asleep...Anyways, what do you guards want?"

Guy Guard: "You guys are being released. Unfortunately, a few people bailed you out." *walks to the lobby and motions for the group to follow*

...In the lobby...

*the group walks into the lobby to find seven people waiting for them. Ishizu Ishtar was talking to Emiko Niwa about how stupid boys could was joking around with Aelita. Jeremy was explaining Lyoko to Naruto and Kakashi, who were very interested, and Naruto interrupted him a few times with questions*

...Behind the one-sided glass window, looking out into the lobby...

Marik: *turns to Akefia* "We are about to get chewed out big time..." *he whispers with a meaningful glace at Ishizu*

Akefia: *sighs and whispers back* "Yep."

Dark: *looks at Emiko and groans* "Ugh..."

Rikku and Paine: *look at Yuna and exchange a here-we-go glance with each other*

Odd: *turns to Yumi and Ulrich* "How mad do you think Jeremie is?"

Yumi: "I think we should be more afraid of how mad Aelita is."

Ulrich: "Agreed."

Sasuke: *glances at Kakashi* "Well, isn't he gonna be just elated to see us..." *he mutters sarcastically to Sakura*

Sakura: *sighs* "He just had to bring Naruto too, didn't he?"

Guy Guard: *motions for the group to go into the lobby*

...In the lobby...

*the group enters the room and is surprised to find that nobody is angry*

Dark: *wide eyed* "Aren't any of you even a little mad?"

Kakashi: *grins* "Nope!"

Sasuke: "We. Were. In. Jail." *looks at them like they're idiots*

Emiko: "Well, we came to a conclusion that you were right."

Odd: "WE BURNED DOWN A HOUSE!"

Ishizu: *laughs* "Yes. We heard. But, we were also tired of YouTube ruining our videos."

Yumi: "How did you all find out anyways?"

Satoshi: *stands up and walks into view* "I called them."

Ulrich: "YOU snuck away last night before we started trashing the house!"

Satoshi: *adjusts his glasses* "Of course. Somebody had to stay free and bail the others out."

Rikku: "That makes sense."

Alex: "Now, I have a question."

Yuna: "What?"

Alex: "Where's Fang?!"

Everyone including the guards: *go completely silent and look around*

*a muffled soft breathing noise can be heard, coming from Sasuke's hair*

Sasuke: "What the..." *examines his hair with his hands and feels something soft and furry* "Hey!" *yells in surprise*

Naruto and Aelita: "What?" *ask worried*

Sasuke: *wraps his fingers around the furry body and carefully moves it so that it was curled up on his palm* "Huh?" *looks at it closely*

Jeremie, Yuna, Dark, and Naruto: "What is it?"

*everyone gathers around to see what it is*

Sakura: "It looks like a bat. A very tiny bat."

*In the middle of Sasuke's palm was a jet-black, tiny version of a flying fox that was about one third the size of his hand. It was curled up into a

little ball, sound asleep, with a small noise-canceling headset on its tiny head*

Sasuke: "Alex, I think I found Fang."

Alex: *looks at the bat* "Yep. That's her, alright!"

Rikku: *squeals* "She's so CUTE!"

Sakura: "Can I hold her? Please? I promise to be gentle! Please, Alex?"

Alex: *sighs* "Fine. But nobody tell her. We have a saying around her."

Marik: "Yeah. 'What Fang doesn't know won't hurt us'!"

Sakura: *picks her up gently* "Aww! She's so adorable!"

Odd: *pets her head* "She looks...not homicidal. She's not scary anymore!"

Yuna: *rubs her back* "She's so soft!"

Naruto: "She looks like a little kitty with wings!"

Kakashi: *laughs* "Looking like that, it's hard to believe how deadly she can be."

Sasuke: "Yeah. A tiny flying ball of fluff isn't very frightening."

Alex: *chuckles* "This is very entertaining to watch! And the best part is that she'll never know!"

Akefia: "Yep!"

Ishizu: *picks her up and cuddles her* "Awwww!"

Rikku: *puts a little pink bow around her neck* "Isn't that cute!"

Alex: *falls over laughing*

Naruto: *grins and laughs* "She's absolutely harmless!"

Fang: 'Wanna bet?'

Naruto: "Huh?!"

Alex: "I thought you were asleep!"

Fang: *looks up from Ishizu's arms and glares at Alex* 'I was, until somebody decided to pick me up!' *glances at Sasuke*

Sasuke: "Uh…sorry?"

Fang: *flutters out of Ishizu's arms and lands on Alex's soulder* 'Whatever. You all are gonna get it later….'

THE END!

* * *

Alex: Hope you liked it. I know I don't write Parody as much anymore so when i saw the old file me and Fang wrote I decided to add it to this one. Thanks for reading and review


End file.
